My Boy
by Lyonsgirl
Summary: Ozawa Haruka tries to be a student teacher once again because her first try was cut short because of a murder case. This time, she meets little Yamamoto Rio. Rio has a red eye just like Yakumo does, so what does Haruka do when she finds out that his mother is neglecting him? She adopts him of course. Now she needs the help of Yakumo and her other friends to raise Rio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Shinrei Tantei Yakumo (Psychic Detective Yakumo) fanfic, so I hope you like it! This is a mutli-chapter fanfiction, and I will not update it often (most likely) because I have two other Nalu (Fairy Tail) fanfics I need to update also. I have been thinking of doing something like this for two days now, so here you go. The characters will be OCC (out of character) because I didn't make the manga or anime, but I hope they won't be too changed. All of this will be in Haruka's P.O.V. by the way. Also,** _ **italics like this**_ **mean that it's their thoughts.**

"Good morning, class," Mrs. Taka, the teacher, said cheerfully. "We have a student teacher joining us from now on. Her name is Ms. Ozawa." She gestured to her right, which is where I stood.

I smiled and waved. "Hello, everyone," I said. Most of the class smiled and said hello back. _I'm so glad I was put with a teacher with little kids. They're so much easier to handle and nicer than teenagers from what I remember._ This is my second time being a student teacher. My first time was cut short thanks to a murder case that I got involved in to protect one of the students, whom transferred after the case. _Hopefully, I can complete my training this time._

"She will be watching me teach you guys for a while, ok?" Mrs. Taka asked.

"Ok," the kids said together. My smile widened. _They seem like such good kids._

The classes went by quickly, and I noticed that one boy was always left by himself in the corner furthest away from everyone. I watched him during breaks, but I couldn't see why the others, including Mrs. Taka, left him out unless they are only looking at his appearance. He had oily black hair that covered his left eye, and he looked too skinny in my opinion. He looked lonely as he stared out the window, which he did almost all the time. I once tried to walk over to talk to him during a break, but he looked at me, flinched, and looked at his desk. Needless to say, I didn't try to approach him again without trying to figuring out why he reacted like he did.

At lunch, the kids ate in the classroom and moved their desks in little groups, but the boy was left out again. I couldn't stand seeing him lonely anymore, so I finally decided to ask about why he was always alone.

"Mrs. Taka," I called as I walked over to sit with her at her desk. She turned her attention to me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and sat down. "Who is that boy?" I asked. I turned my attention back to the lonely boy. My eyes widened when I realized he didn't have a lunch.

Mrs. Taka sighed. I turned back to her in time to see her shift uncomfortably. She frowned and focused on her salad. "That's Yamamoto Rio," she said. "Everyone is a bit disturbed by him." I frowned. _Apparently you are too, Mrs. Taka._ "Even his mother avoids him. She hates coming to the school for parent teacher conferences, and she looks ashamed for being with him."

Anger flared within me. _How could a mother act like that with her son?_ "What disturbs people about him?" I asked. I looked at Rio again and found him sneaking a glance at the other children. He seemed to become even lonelier than before. _Poor Rio. He wants to spend time with the other children._ My thoughts come to a screeching halt at Mrs. Taka's next words.

"His eyes," Mrs. Taka explains quietly. "One of his eyes is red." I gasp. _Yakumo and his father aren't the only people with red eyes?_ Mrs. Taka sighs. "I know," she says. "It's hard to believe unless you see it, but once you see it, you'll wish you hadn't. It's disturbing, and it scares adults. How do you think children will react?"

Anger flared within me again. _How could they shun him like this? He didn't have a choice when he was born with a red eye._ I quickly stood up, grabbed my lunch, and walked over to Rio, who was looking out the window again. I think he saw me from the corner of his eye because his head whipped around to look at me. I saw his eyes move to my right. He flinched and looked at his desk again. _He must really be like Yakumo. He can see ghosts. I wonder who he sees._ I sit down on my knees in front of his desk.

"Do you see someone no one else sees?" I ask gently. His head snaps up and his visible green eye is wide in shock. I smile sadly at him. "I understand that some people see things other people can't." He bites his lip and looks down at his desk. Hesitantly, he nods a 'yes.' "Can you tell me what the person you see looks like?"

I wait patiently and am rewarded with a reply. "You," he said. "She looks like you, but around my age and with longer hair." _Well, he can definitely see ghosts._

"Are you scared of her?" I ask gently. He nodded. "I can understand why," I said. "I can't see them, but I'm scared of them. I can't imagine what it's like to actually see them. You don't have to worry about the little girl though. She's my sister, Ayaka. She died when we were really young. She's been watching over me since."

He peeks up at me. "Really?" he asks quietly.

I smile at him. "Of course," I said. "I'll even bring a picture of her tomorrow so you can see that it's her."

He looked to my right again, but he didn't look as scared this time. He turned back to me. Quietly, he asked, "How did you know who she was if you can't see her?"

I smiled gently at Rio. "I have a friend around my age that can see ghosts too," I admit.

His eyes widen in shock. Then he smiles brightly. I couldn't help but to smile back. _He's so cute when he smiles!_

I set my lunch on his desk and push it towards him. "I'm full already," I said. "Do you want my lunch?" He nods his head enthusiastically. I sit with him and watch him eat my sandwich greedily. A heavy feeling settles in my gut. _He really is too skinny. I'll have to start bringing him lunch._ After he finishes eating, we talk for the rest of the lunch break. _I want to ask if I can see his red eye, but he may pull back again. I'll ask him later._

Lunch ends on a good note between Rio and I, but Mrs. Taka gives me a weary look. I sigh and decide to wait until after school to ask what the look was for. During math, she let the kids work in groups, but Rio was by himself. I frowned. _How long has this been going on? He didn't even look up to try and see if anyone would work with him._ Mrs. Taka walked around between the groups and helped them when they had questions, but she looked reluctant to go anywhere near Rio.

I forced myself not to glare at her and stood up. "I'll help Rio," I said more sharply than I intended. Mrs. Taka noticed, but didn't say anything in front of the kids. _I'll probably get an earful for that later._ I walked over to Rio and knelt down beside him. "Do you need any help, Rio?" I asked. He jumped in shock and looked at me like I had two heads. I smiled at him again. "Sorry for startling you, Rio. Do you need any help?"

Rio glanced down at his paper and shrugged. I smiled wider and looked at his work. He had most of the paper done, and I could only see two questions with the wrong answer. "Wow, Rio," I said. "You're doing great. I see two wrong one's though, so let's go over those real quick." I looked at Rio and saw him looking at me with awe in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Rio suddenly smiled brightly. "Nothing," he said. "Thank you."

I shook my head. "I'm your teacher. Well, your student teacher. I'm supposed to help you," I said.

"No one helps me," he mumbles.

My heart feels like its being rung out. "I'll help you now," I said softly.

His eye slowly filled with tears. I ruffled his hair and caught a glimpse of his red eye. His eyes widened in shock, and he jerked away so fast that he fell on the floor, which made his hair fall away from his face. I had a perfect view of his eyes. His eyes filled with fear.

I smiled sheepishly at him and held my hand out for him to take. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you again," I said.

He slowly grabbed my hand and sat back up, quickly covering his red eye again. "You aren't scared?" he asked.

I raised a brow at him. "Why would I be scared?" I asked.

"My eye," he said quietly. He stared at the floor.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see the movement. "Why would I be scared of such a pretty eye?"

His head popped up. Hope glimmered in his visible eye. "So, you only saw one of my eyes?"

I shook my head again. "No, I saw both of them. I think you're red eye is pretty," I said. His visible eye filled with shock and disbelief. I smiled at him. "If I didn't, would I still be standing here?"

His eyes filled with tears again. Before I could move, he launched himself at me. I caught him and landed on my butt with him in my arms. _Eight year olds are heavier than I expected._ Rio shook in my arms, and it took me a few seconds to realize he was crying. _Well, this developed quickly. Who would have thought it would only take from lunch to the end of the school day to get him to open up like this._

"Rio," Mrs. Taka yelled sharply.

I smiled at her as I started to stroke Rio's hair. _He's a child, so it's not weird._ "It's ok, Mrs. Taka. He just needs to be held right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is taking so long to update. I have been really busy lately with school. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

It took a long time for Rio to calm down, and when he did, he tried as hard as he could to stay close to me. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was acting. _This makes him so different from Yakumo. Maybe I met Rio before he developed the same personality as Yakumo._ The rest of the day passed peacefully with Rio following me around whenever and wherever he could. Sadly, all of the kids still wouldn't speak to him, and they still tried to avoid him. After school, I said bye to Rio specifically and quickly went back to my apartment.

Closing the door, I took off my high heels and set them neatly by the door. _Those shoes are cute, but they make my feet hurt after a while._ I strolled into the kitchen and set down my purse on the table. I opened the refrigerator and looked inside. _I should cook an actual dinner, but I'm still tired. I'll try to make dinner tomorrow._ Closing the refrigerator, I opened the freezer, took out a frozen pizza, and started to preheat the oven. Leaving the oven to heat up, I sat down at the table. _I wonder what Yakumo is doing._ I giggled and shook my head. _That's a stupid thought. He's either sleeping or working on a case._ My mind wondered back to today. Frowning, I shake my head and cross my arms. _I can't believe how Rio is treated. If Mrs. Taka is right, even his mother treats him horribly even though he's such a cute kid._

The oven beeped, letting me know that it was done preheating. I quickly put the frozen pizza in the oven and set the timer. After making sure the timer actually started, I sat back down. _Did Yakumo have to go through the same thing?_ Biting my lip, I reached over to my purse and pulled my phone out. With a bit of hesitation, I called Yakumo. It only took three rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. _He sounds wide awake. He must be on a case then._

"Hey," I said. "Did I call at a bad time?" It was quiet for a few moments, and I opened my mouth to apologize, but Yakumo spoke before I could get a word out.

"No," he said. "What trouble are you in now?" he asked.

A shard of pain stabbed me. _Am I just a burden to him?_ I sighed and shook my head. _Stop thinking that._ "I don't always call you just because I have a problem, Yakumo," I said. The other end of the line was silent, and I sighed in irritation. "I actually called because I wanted to ask you something." Yakumo hummed to show that he heard me. "Where you bullied and avoided as a kid?" I asked softly.

The line was dead silent, but I refused to say anything until he did. "I was," Yakumo finally said. "Why?"

I bit my lip again. "Well, I met another boy like you," I began, but I immediately stopped talking once I heard Yakumo's irritated sigh. A little bubble of irritation formed in my chest. "What was that sigh for?"

"You're being a busybody again," Yakumo said. "No every little boy is like me, Haruka. In fact, there isn't another one like me."

Anger flared within me. "I don't find every little boy like you, Yakumo, and this one is more like you than any little boy could be," I snapped.

"You're making imaginary connections, Haruka," Yakumo said, "and you're being a busybody like always."

My heart plummeted. _Like always? He really does think of me as a burden._ "Okay," I said quietly. "I won't bother you about it anymore."

"Haruka," Yakumo said, but I cut him off.

"Bye, Yakumo. Good night," I said and hung up. My eyes filled with tears as I set my phone down. Sighing shakily, I decided to stop thinking about him until tomorrow. Luckily, the timer for the pizza beeped, so I was saved from dwelling over what my talk with Yakumo revealed. I couldn't help but think about Rio though. I thought about him for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I made myself breakfast and packed a lunch for myself and Rio. _I hope he likes ham and cheese sandwiches._ Once I was ready to leave, I rushed to the school and greeted Mrs. Taka in her classroom. I noticed that Rio was already in the room, and he was in the same clothes as yesterday. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry. _Did he not change clothes? Are those the only clothes he has?_

I walked over to him and sat down on the floor beside his desk. "Good morning, Rio," I said. I saw his uncovered eye widen and his head whip around to see me. I gave him a smile and moved his hair out of the way of his red eye. He flinched back, but relaxed when I continued to smile at him.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Why are you in the same clothes as yesterday, Rio?" I asked gently. His eyes widened and he looked at his desk. "I won't be mad. I'm just worried." Rio looked at me with confusion written clearly across his face. I smile gently again. "I want to make sure you're being taken care of."

His eyes filled with tears, and he bit his lip. He opened his mouth, but the door opening interrupted him. He looked back at his desk and made sure that his hair covered his red eye again. I pat his head and get up to greet the students as they trickled in.

The school day was about the same as yesterday, but I actually had a lunch prepared for Rio today. His visible eye light up, and he had the cutest smile. It wasn't until after school that the days drastically changed. I had to stay late to help Mrs. Taka grade papers and come up with a lesson plan for tomorrow. It was already close to eight at night when I was finally able to leave the school. As I walked to my car, I saw someone sitting by one of the entrances to the school. Cautiously, I approached the person. _I've been on enough cases and almost died enough times to know not to just walk up to a random person and think that they won't hurt me._

My heart stopped at what I saw at the entrance. "Rio?" I gasped in shock. Rio's little head shot up, and he looked at me in shock. I ran to him and knelt down in front of him. "What are you doing here?" His eyes filled with tears again, and he looked down. "Rio," I said sternly. "What are you doing here? You should be home."

"She doesn't want me," he said quietly. My eyes widen in shock. _Please don't tell me Mrs. Taka was right about how his mother treats him._ "She said that I can't come home, and she won't come to get me."

My heart squeezed painfully. "Rio," I say gently, "look at me." He slowly looked up at me. I smiled gently at him. "Come home with me, Rio." His eyes widened in shock. Then his facial expression went blank. My eyes widened in shock. _His facial expression right now is just like Yakumo's._ I slowly stretched out my hand to him. "I'll take care of you, and I have friends and family that will take care of you too. They won't care that you have a red eye." A little bit of hope filled his eyes, and he slowly reached out his hand. Once he grabbed my hand, I pulled him in for a hug. He stiffened up at first, but he slowly relaxed. After a few minutes, I slowly stand up and made him stand up with me. "Let's go, Rio. It's getting late, and it's not safe to be out late."

Rio and I walked to my car. He climbed in the back seat behind the passenger's seat, and I walked around the car to sit in the driver's seat. I turned to look at him. "We are going to stop by somewhere before we head home, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," Rio said with a small smile.

I smiled back. Turning around, I focused on driving. Glaring, I thought about Rio's mother. _I've never even met the woman, and I can't forgive her. How can she do this to him? I'll make sure he has a happy childhood. I can't guarantee that he'll be put in a good home if I let him go to the orphanage or a foster home. I know that some of those places are bad. Plus, even the good ones will have people that will avoid or bully Rio. It's up to me. I'll be the best mother figure he could have._

I pulled into the police station parking lot and parked the car. Unbuckling, I turned to look at Rio. He looked really nervous. I gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not in trouble, Rio. I'm here because I want them to know what happened with your mother and that I will be taking care of you. Plus, I have some friends here that I want you to meet." Rio relaxed a little and nodded. I got out of the car and waited for Rio to get out too. Once he did, he hesitantly grabbed my hand. His grip was very loose, and he was looking at the ground. I held his hand tightly. He looked up at me, and I smiled down at him. He smiled back and held my hand tighter. As we got closer to the police station, he looked at the ground more and walked closer to me. _He must be nervous to meet new people._

We walked into the police department, and a few officers and detectives greeted me. I smiled at them and continued walking toward Detective Gotou's office. No one stopped us because they were used to seeing me there by now. _It's so much easier to do this thanks to trying to help on so many cases._ I was down the hall from Gotou's office when I ran into Detective Ishii.

"Hello, Haruka. It's been a while since we've seen each other," Ishii said with a slight blush.

I smiled at him. "Hello, Ishii," I said. "It has been a while." I felt Rio squeeze my hand a little tighter.

Ishii looked at Rio. "Who's the little boy?" he asked.

I smiled again. "This is Yamamoto Rio," I said. I looked down at Rio. He was looking at the ground and squeezing my hand tightly. "Say hello to Detective Ishii, Rio," I said.

Rio looked up long enough to say, "Hello, Detective Ishii." He looked at the ground immediately after.

Ishii smiled at Rio even though Rio wasn't looking at him. "Hello, Rio. It's nice to meet you." Ishii then looked at me. "Why do you have Rio with you, Haruka?"

I glared suddenly, and Ishii looked a bit frightened. "That's actually why I'm here. I need to speak to Gotou," I said.

Ishii looked confused, but escorted me into Gotou's office without another word. Gotou looked up when he heard the door open and raised a brow at me in confusion. "I don't see you in here often without Yakumo," he said. His eyes then found Rio. "It looks like you never come here without a male of some sort. Now who's the kid?"

I took a seat, and Rio sat down beside me. "His name is Yamamoto Rio, and his mother abandoned him," I stated bluntly. Rio squeezed my hand. I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Gotou and Ishii straitened and gave me their full attention. Gotou narrowed his eyes. "Why did you bring him here, Haruka? You know we don't do normal investigations, and this looks like a normal investigation to me," Gotou said.

"She abandoned him because he's like Yakumo," I said.

Gotou raised an eyebrow while Ishii tensed. "Is he like the other boy that was similar to Yakumo?" Gotou asked.

I shook my head. "He's much more similar to him than the last boy," I said. "That's why I decided that I'm going to adopt him. I have the best situation for him to live in."

Gotou sighed. "I need to know how he is similar to Yakumo. I can't just take your word for it like I usually do, Haruka."

Sighing, I turn my attention to Rio. "Rio," I said gently. "I need you to let them see." Rio looked at me with fear in his visible eye. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. Ishii won't have as bad of a reaction as other do, and Gotou won't have a bad reaction at all. They will be a bit surprised, but Detective Gotou won't avoid you."

Rio's eyes filled with tears, and my heart almost broke. _I can't believe I'm making him do this even though he's so scared. He has to though. It's the only way for Gotou to make sure that he is either in my care or in the best care that he can possibly get._ With a shaking hand, Rio moved the hair out of the way of his covered eyes and looked at the detectives. Ishii gasped and Gotou's eyes widened. Rio quickly covered his eye and looked at the ground again. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. He hesitantly hugged me back. I watched the reactions of both men. Gotou sighed and nodded while Ishii kept staring at Rio. _I figured Ishii would have a better reaction considering he's worked with Yakumo a lot._

"Does Yakumo know about this?" Gotou asked.

A stab of pain and anger shot through my heart. "No," I said quietly. "I told him that I won't tell him about any more little boys that I thought were similar to him anymore."

Gotou sighed and pulled his phone out. _He's calling Yakumo, isn't he? Well, I guess Yakumo can't complain now. I didn't tell him about it. It's an official case now._ Gotou started talking on the phone, and I waited for him to end the call before asking if he needed anything else. Gotou sighed. "I need the name of his mother. Then you can go home," he said.

"Yamamoto Hana," Rio said. Gotou nodded and wrote the name down.

I stood up, and Rio quickly followed and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the police station and climbed in the car. As I turned the car on, I saw Yakumo get out of his car. It was parked directly across from mine, and I made eye contact with him before I pulled out and driving away. _It didn't start as a problem, and I can't control if it turns into a problem. I'm just glad I found Rio tonight._


End file.
